


Meant To Be

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Summary: It’s none of their faults. They’re just human...with needs.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Meant To Be

Her eyes fluttered open before they squinted at the sunbeams flooding into her bedroom through half of the window where she forgot to close the curtain. She sighed as she felt someone else's presence next to her in the bed. Johnny, her best friend for she had lost count how many years it had been, must have fallen asleep on her bed again, just like another weekend.

But that Sunday morning was unusual. Her skin sent signals to her brain that she could feel the blanket covering her whole body without any barrier. In other words, she felt naked, which was impossible. She gathered her courage to have a look at her own body under the blanket, just to be surprised by the nightmare in her reality.

She glanced at Johnny who was still sleeping soundly next to her, snoring lowly, probably enjoying a flight back home to Chicago in his dream, having no idea about the panic his best friend was having. The guy wasn't wearing any top, which was just another habit of his. But she didn't dare to guess on the rest of his body underneath.

She was trying hard to recall what happened on the night before. Nothing was different than their usual Saturday night: going out for a meal and ending up in one of their places watching movies or doing their assignments if they were in their good students mode. However, judging from the nightmare she's having, it was way too far from their good students mode.

She remembered calling him to go for a drink and went to her place after, watching movies in her bedroom. Her brain refused to cooperate on any memories happened next. Desperate struggling on her own, she decided to wake him up.

"Johnny," she lightly tapped her fingers on his bare shoulder.

The big guy whined in response.

"Johnny, wake up."

He let out another grunt before he finally opened one of his eyes, ready to shut it back if turned out it's just another false alarm she usually made. But instead of going back to sleep, he immediately opened both eyes at the sight before him. Although he already began to assume things, he hesitantly peeked inside the blanket to make sure on his own as he himself felt something was weird.

Johnny's regretful expression answered her concern.

She sighed, "Do you remember anything?"

He stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. "We drank a lot."

"I didn't drink that much at the bar," she argued.

"Here. You asked me to get some more for us. You didn't remember?"

She slowly shook her head, defeated.

Johnny rose up on his elbow, looking around the room to get any other clue. "Confirmed," announced him as he spot some empty bottles by the bed before lying his head back onto the pillow.

She fell silent for a moment, taking her time to swallow what happened between them. Johnny himself couldn't help to turn awkward with the unexpected situation.

"What's wrong with us, Johnny?"

"Nothing," replied him. "We're just human with... needs."

"B-but... it never happened before."

"Maybe we already reached our limits."

She didn't continue, but being friends for two decades had trained his telepathy skills. He glanced at the floor next to his side, trying to reach his jeans before finding its pocket where he usually put his wallet in was already empty. He couldn't find his wallet, but the real thing he had been looking for was lying next to the nightstand. He took the empty condom plastic wrapper and showed it to her.

"Should be okay," he assured her worried look.

As expected, a sign of relief was shown on her face. "Thanks."

Johnny then grabbed his underwear and his jeans, trying to put them on inside the bed.

"You can just tell me to close my eyes for a while, John."

"I don't trust you," he joked, earning a smack on his upper arm. "I'll prepare breakfast so you can take your time putting on your complicated pieces of clothes."

She chuckled as she watched him going out of the room while putting his t-shirt on.

Looking around the room, she sighed. Her clothes were scattered on the floor. Judging from the distance, they were obviously thrown away from the bed. Deep inside, she was still thinking about how it all happened. No matter how weird it was, she couldn't put any suspicion on Johnny being behind it. Two decades of friendship and she believed he wouldn't put it at stake for such a thing.

She got up and began to put her clothes on before deciding to clean her room up to kill time waiting for Johnny to finish. As usual, she started off by making her bed. The folded blanket then revealed another nightmare of hers, a rolled unused condom in the middle of the bed, alone without its wrapper which was shown by Johnny previously.

She stood frozen by the bed before slowly walking away out of her room after Johnny called her name.

"Cereals and toasts, the invincible classics!"

But she just smiled in reply as she took a seat at the small dining table at the corner of the living room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after they finished the most silent breakfast they ever had. His bright nature was slowly disappeared as soon as he began to speak.

She put down her glass of water and let out another sigh. "I don't know, Johnny."

"You're mad at me," he concluded.

She stayed quiet for a moment, not exactly sure about her own feelings. "I'm not."

"It's not like I just met you last night."

"No, I'm not, Johnny. I'm just...worried."

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I found the condom unused on the bed."

His breath stopped for a moment at her words as his gaze turned empty before he buried his face in his hands, disappointed at himself.

"There's just too many questions in my head. None of us even sure how it happened and now this. I'm not putting the blame on you because I took part in it too. I'm just... I'm just worried about us."

Johnny pressed his lips together, trying to swallow his nervousness as he lifted his head to look at her. "I won't go anywhere if anything happens. You know what I'm talking about," he promised. "But, in the meantime, can we just... try to forget about last night and live as usual?"

And she followed his request for a few weeks after, but it didn't go along well from the other side. She barely met Johnny who suddenly spent more time with his other friends. Going into a different major made it even harder for her to track him. He's even gone from his usual hangout spots. Excuses kept on coming whenever she asked him to go for a meal. Knowing how clingy Johnny had been on her all those years, she didn't need any explanation to understand that something was definitely wrong with him.

She then decided to put a bet that weekend: making his favorite lasagna and delivering it to his room by herself. The short walk to his dorm building felt like forever, thanks to her mind which was unable to rest from overthinking about everything between them. She missed Johnny. She just needed to see him and make sure he's okay, that's what matter the most.

She nervously knocked on his door, foot unconsciously tapping as she waited. She knocked for a second time after hearing no response from the inside. Her mind was continuously wishing that he was there.

The door then cracked open, revealing his familiar half awake looks.

"May I come in?" she smiled from ear-to-ear, still playing his last request on the pretending game.

He answered by opening the door wider for her to enter and close it immediately after.

"I was craving for lasagna so I made some," she lied. "You haven't had anything, I bet."

Johnny towered next to her, silently watching her unwrapping the food on his desk as he gathered his consciousness.

She then dragged him to the nearby chair and gently pushed him down. "Let's eat." She passed him his serving before she had herself seated on the other chair next to him.

"Thank you," he finally uttered after a few spoonful of lasagna. "I miss it."

She chuckled in reply, "The lasagna or me?"

He smirked as he munched on his food. "Both," he answered shortly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked her later after they finished cleaning up and sat on his bed.

"I'm not," he straight away switched into his defensive mode.

She snorted, "The exact same answer when I confronted you in seventh grade."

"I just realized I haven't hung out much with the boys lately, so yeah," he made an excuse.

"Your mind knew the timing so well, huh? Right after the incident you asked me to forget," she sneered. "I thought last time someone asked me to live as usual, but I don't remember us not talking and meeting for weeks as part of it."

He looked away, trying to accept his obvious defeat since making another excuse wouldn't help anything.

"Are you actually trying to forget the incident or me?" she asked with a gentler tone that time.

"Definitely not the latter," he said, head hung low.

"Then what's the matter?" she asked again without any demanding manner.

"I can't stop being disappointed at myself whenever I see you," he admitted. "I can't trust myself to be around you again after what happened."

"Where's the positive Johnny I know for more than half of my life?"

Johnny looked away. "I can't stand the thoughts of you being stuck with me for the rest of your life because of what I did."

"I'd rather being stuck with you than a stranger."

He immediately turned his head to face her. "I'm serious."

"Me too," she firmly stated. "If it meant to be, let it be it. Avoiding each other isn't the way out, Johnny."

He fell silent for a moment. "Then what?"

She bit her lip, considering her rather controversial idea. "How if we help each other?"

He frowned, not exactly getting what she meant. "Help?"

"I mean, last time you said it's about our...needs," she carefully explained.

Flustered, Johnny gulped down nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair, speechless.

"Well, it's just my thoughts though if you're okay with it. I think it should be safer if we do it consciously rather than letting it building up on its own and repeating the history," she shrugged.

Johnny couldn't believe himself considering the crazy idea. "Without feelings?"

"Are you really asking about that? We won't last this long if we don't love each other since the first place, Johnny Suh," she chuckled. "Well, not exactly that way, but close enough."

"You do understand the risks, don't you?"

"You know me, Johnny. Your life advisor always thinks everything thoroughly."

"Do you mind if we try now?"

It's then his question that caught her off guard. "Like...now?"

He nodded. "Warm up round, free trial. We can just abort the mission right away if it doesn't work."

Her heart began to thump faster as she realized it might be too late to take it back. She just didn't expect that he would request it that soon. In the end, she gave him a nod.

Johnny cupped her cheek gently as he looked into her eyes. He slowly leaned in, gaze then pinned on her parted lips. His lips brushed hers before locking them perfectly as they were made for each other.

It felt like home to him. His eyes fluttered close; his thumb caressing her cheek on its own. He deepened the kiss through the wider gap she made for him: intense, lustful, yet gentle. He had to break the kiss a moment later, scooping her into his arms to lay her properly on his bed. He towered on his knees, pausing for a short while to read her expression.

"Come here," called her, arms reaching to pull him down for another kiss.

It felt unexpectedly natural. No awkwardness, no hesitation.

Her fingers were then tangled among the strands of his hair as they held him in place. They spent a while tasting each other, not bothering to rush their lust off knowing they got the whole weekend, just like the usual. She surprisingly pulled his t-shirt up first despite him being the one who requested the session, welcoming herself by the familiar sight of his bare torso.

"It's a good call after all, isn't it?" he smirked between their kiss before taking her top off and sneaking his hand behind her to unclasp her bra.

The exposure made her blushed. She had been carefully covering them from Johnny all those years, just for him to expose them to himself eventually.

Johnny proceeded to strip her down completely, followed by his own. He dove back in, trailing a gentle kiss down her neck to her breasts, leaving some marks along the way.

She hissed from the sudden sensation, implicitly telling him where to work his best on.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he squeezed both of her breasts, giving each top some licks and a stronger suck, sending her to cloud nine straight away. It was worsened by his teasing length poking her inner thighs, causing her to buck her hips up, wishing for some contacts.

Johnny then shifted to lie next to her on his side, placing his mouth right before her breasts for an easy access. His fingers traveled down to her dripping wetness, testing it. She moaned in reflex when he touched her most sensitive part. He purposely redo it again to trigger her. "It's really sexy when you moan," he whispered.

She bit her lip, getting shy from what should be a compliment. It didn't feel awkward to do all those, yet she couldn't help it when he told her such things.

He couldn't compliment her further as her breasts occupied his mouth completely while her tightness busy sucking his fingers. Her hand grazed down his abs on her side, stopping at its final destination to grip his length, trying to return the pleasure. He let a moan out onto her soft flesh at the sudden warmth wrapping his sensitive bundles. The low moan soon turned into some frustrated bitings as she began to pump his length. He followed by inserting another finger into her and picking up his pace.

She once in a while paused to playfully rub its head, digging its hole and back into pumping him. He groaned from the sensation, forcing himself to work his tongue out better as a revenge.

But it didn't last long. He pulled his fingers out of her to replace it with his length after he positioned himself between her spreading legs. He bent forward to kiss her as he pushed himself in. His surprising size made her tongue went wild inside his mouth, trying to enjoy the pain he's causing.

"Gosh, you feel so good," Johnny moaned as soon as he slowly moved his hips.

She wrapped her arms around him for support as she rolled her hips in return. "It's your request. Fuck me as hard as you want," she whimpered.

"Sounds like an order to me," he panted in between. He then slammed himself into her until she took all of his length inside her.

Their cries of pleasure became their background music in between the sound of their slapping wet skins. Johnny held onto her shoulder as he tried to go as fast as he could, chasing their high. Her body trembled as she released a few moments later, trying to hold onto him still but failed as she lost her strength. He continued pounding himself into her limp body for a while before he immediately pulled out and shot all of the content of his length on her lean stomach, marking his territory. He planted a kiss on her lips and collapsed beside her.

"It works way too well," she whispered, half panting.

Johnny turned his head to see her. "It's-" he chuckled as a hint of pink spread across his cheeks, "Gosh, your hand."

"I'm seeing this turning into our regular schedule."

Johnny's chuckle slowly faded. "But... how if we catch feelings in the future?"

Her lips formed an assuring smile. "If it meant to be, let it be it."


End file.
